Matters of the Heart
by Saturn Angels
Summary: DracoHotaru. Mamoru leaves Usagi heartbroken when he runs off with Minako. Setsuna sends Usagi, and Ami, Rei, Hotaru, Michiru, and Haruka to London where they recieve letters inviting them to Hogwarts. 'Fun'. RR! CHAP 6 UP!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own any Sailor Moon characters, or Harry Potter characters! K? What do you want from me?? *cry*  
Ages =   
  
Hotaru : 15  
Draco : 15  
Usagi : 15  
Harry : 15  
Ami : 15  
Ron : 15  
Hermione : 15  
Setsuna : 15  
Michiru : 18  
Haruka : 18  
  
Pairings =   
  
Hotaru/Draco  
Usagi/Harry  
Ami/? VOTE  
Rei/? VOTE  
Setsuna/...possibly alone  
Michiru/Haruka  
  
  
MATTERS OF THE HEART  
CHAPTER ONE  
BY:  
Vale, Vince (Saturn Angels)  
  
*-Cafe: Tokyo-*  
  
Hotaru, Usagi, Ami, Rei, Michiru, Haruka, and Setsuna sat at one of the tables slowly drinking their tea or coffee.  
  
"Mamo-chan..." Usagi mumbled through blurred vision.  
  
Rei sat silently one arm wrapped around the crying Usagi, "...Usa-chan...it'll be alright..."  
  
Usagi shook her head, "Wha-What about Chibi-Usa??"  
  
Hotaru shrugged, "Well...maybe her coming here in the first place was a mistake? Maybe it wasn't meant to happen to you, Usagi-hime"  
  
Usagi began to sob, "Then what happens to me now? Why did he leave me? What did I do wrong??"  
  
Ami sat on the other side of Usagi, Usagi in the middle of Rei and herself, "Don't cry Usagi-chan...it was his fault, not yours. His and ...that...that slut Minako..."  
  
Usagi looked up in astonishment at Ami, their polite shy little Ami, using such a word, "Ami-chan...arigatou...But...but where can I go? They...M-Makoto, a-and Minako, and M-Mamo-baka s-said they'd g-get the Ginzuishou from me no matter what..."  
  
Haruka and Michiru thought for a moment before whispering something to Setsuna.  
  
Setsuna nodded, "I know what I can do for you..."  
  
"..What would that be?" Rei asked still cradling the slowly recovering Usagi.  
  
"I could send you to London," Setsuna said smiling a bit.  
  
"How would that help?" Usagi asked as she wiped some of her tears away.  
  
Setsuna smiled, "Yes, there you will recieve a letter, a very odd letter actually. Michiru and Haruka will guide you...they've been through it all before"  
  
"Aren't you coming with us Setsuna-mama?" Hotaru asked looking at Setsuna questioningly.  
  
"I'm afraid not, I have matters to attend at the Gates of Time, now I must leave, Haruka and Michiru you know what to do"  
  
The duo nodded and everyone watched as Setsuna got her coat and walked out.  
  
Haruka turned to the group, "Well, already planning ahead thanks to Setsuna seeing into the future, I've got the tickets plane leaves tomorrow"  
  
"Tomorrow!? I have no time to pack!" yelled Usagi in panic.  
  
Everyone laughed to see that she was beginning to get over Mamoru...for now atleast, maybe Setsuna's plan would work?  
  
*-Outer's Mansion-*  
  
"Usagi, Ami, and Rei...you guys can stay here tunight. All your stuff has already been packed in your sub-space pocket, it's not much but it's all you'll need for the mean time. Now time for you guys to go to sleep, you guys have had a rough day, especially you Usagi-chan," Michiru as she guided them to their guest rooms.  
  
(The Next Morning)  
  
"Usagi! Wake up! Time to go!" Rei yelled at the sleeping princess.  
  
"Mamo-chan..." Usagi mumbled, "I had the strangest dream"  
  
Rei looked at Usagi sadly, "Usagi time to go to London it's me...Rei"  
  
Usagi stretched and got up groggily, "Fine then, let's go!"  
  
Rei smiled a bit and they walked to where the others were standing waiting to leave to the airport, of course Haruka was driving them there.  
  
*-Tokyo Airport-*  
  
"London..." Ami sighed smiling dreamily.  
  
Usagi sighed as well, "Minako was from London"  
  
"Forget about it Usagi...we're going to start a new life..." Hotaru said as she smiled sweetly at the moon princess.  
  
"Yeah! And plus London is the city of love and romance!" Rei said grinning.  
  
"Actually Paris is," Ami corrected matter-of-factly.  
  
"...I was testing you!" Rei said sweatdropping, "Now Usagi stop being such a baby and get over it!"  
  
Before Usagi could start a war with Rei like they used to, they were interrupted by the PA system coming on, "Flight 72 to Lond, now boarding. Flight 72 to London now boarding"  
  
Hotaru, Rei, Ami, Usagi, Michiru, and Haruka boarded the plane carrying no luggage, they sat in the bage where there were two sets of seats facing eachother, three on each side. Seating was as following:   
  
Usagi, Rei, Hotaru (aisle)  
(window)  
Ami, Haruka, Michiru (aisle)  
  
They put their seatbelts on and waited patiently while the plane circled the run way.  
  
Hotaru clutched onto Rei's arm tightly as the plane took off, she forgot to mention she had a slight fear of flying.  
  
Rei looked at her arm, which had lost much circulation, then at Hotaru, "H-Hotaru-chan...something wrong?"  
  
Haruka sighed laughing a bit, "She's had a fear of flying ever since she saw the Twilight Zone movie"  
  
Ami smiled, "Don't worry Hotaru, Usagi and I have the window seats"  
  
Hotaru looked around loosening her grip on Rei's arm, "...Good point," Hotaru smiled contently and rested her arm by her side.  
  
Rei sighed in relief mouthing 'Thank you' to Ami, and began to read a magazine to keep herself busy. Hotaru pulled out her CD player and listened to a burned CD full of her favorite American bands, such as: Megadeth, Metallica, and Slayer. Ami read Pride and Prejudice for the tenth time, Michiru leaned on Haruka's shoulder and fell asleep, Usagi and Haruka waited impatiently for the lady with the cart to come so they could eat. All they got was a bag of pretzels and animal crackers. It was going to be a long ride, thankfully for the starving Usagi and Haruka, they'd been smart enough to pack snacks into their sub-space pockets.  
  
(Some Time Later)  
  
All six of them had fallen asleep by now atleast three times, now only Hotaru lay awake, it was eight'o'clock, they were flying over the ocean..and it was dark outside...'Twilight Zone is just a movie created by a deranged freak of nature,' she reminded herself (AN: fans of Twilight Zone, do not be offended! The movie was cool, and some episodes are alright)  
  
The PA again came on waking all of the sleeping passengers, except Usagi of course, "We are now landing, no one get out of their seats. Everybody keep their seatbelts on until landed, thank you"  
  
The plane landed and as he it was landing roughly, the plane shook, Usagi shot out of her slumber, "EARTHQUAKE!!!!!" She yelled clutching onto Rei's arm.  
  
"BAKA! We're only landing!" Rei shouted hitting her lightly over the head.  
  
Usagu sweatdropped and leaned back in her seat.  
  
They landed in London a few seconds later, and were off the plane in a couple minutes from there they called a taxi and found a hotel in London  
  
~*~*~  
To be continued...... 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't own any Sailor Moon characters, or Harry Potter characters! K? What do you want from me?? *cry*  
AGES ARE CHANGED THIS IS GOING TO BE THEIR 6 YEAR AT HOGWARTS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ages =   
  
Hotaru: 16  
Draco: 16  
Usagi: 16  
Harry: 16  
Ami: 16  
Ron: 16  
Rei: 16  
Hermione: 16  
Setsuna: 21  
Michiru: 18  
Haruka: 18  
  
Pairings =   
  
Hotaru/Draco  
Usagi/Harry  
Ami/? VOTE  
Rei/? VOTE  
Setsuna/...possibly alone VOTE  
Michiru/Haruka  
  
  
MATTERS OF THE HEART  
CHAPTER ONE  
BY:  
Vale, Vince (Saturn Angels)  
  
Hotaru walked into the hotel room first, and immediately sat down on the king sized bed with a yawn, she'd hardly slept at all on the plane, and now she was feeling very tired. She had gotten a room all to herself so it would be rid of Usagi and Rei fighting Ami trying to break the two up, and Haruka and Michiru's laughing at them all. The hotel was named London Ryan Hotel, about 7 miles from King's Cross.  
  
She quickly changed into her dark purple pajamas and climbed in bed about to fall asleep, when she was about to turn her lamp off she noticed that there was a yellowish envelope addressed in emerald green to 'Ms. H. Tomoe, London Ryan Hotel, 2nd floor, Room 115, London, England', lying on the nightstand. She opened it and began to read the contents out loud though in a whisper.  
  
HOGWARTS SCHOOL   
of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY  
  
Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
(Order of Merlin, First class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,   
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)  
  
Dear Ms. Tomoe:  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later then August 28.  
Yours sincerely,  
  
Minerva McGonagall,  
Deputy Headmistress  
  
Hotaru stared at the letter as she reread it again and again, "Owl? Hogwarts? Mugwump? Wizardry? HARUKA?! MICHIRU?!"  
  
A moment later Haruka walked in followed by Michiru, "You called?"  
  
"What is this!?" she asked thrusting the letter to Michiru. Michiru read it aloud and Haruka grinned.  
  
"Good! You've been invited to Hogwarts! Though you will start a bit late...as in your year of course. Michi and I both went there, and so did Setsuna though she went...about 500 years ago, and it wasn't too long ago that we went...100 years ago," Haruka said with a brief nod.  
  
Just before Michiru was going to explain more, two people screamed. Haruka and Michiru rushed to see what had happened. Rei and Usagi each had identical letters in their hands, so did Ami...but Ami wasn't surprised at all, Setsuna had told her about it and specifically gave her the duty to make sure everyone else didn't freak out at Hogwarts...especially Usagi.  
  
Haruka and Michiru explained everything about Hogwarts, and all of them agreed to go, except Rei who was saying some...stuff.  
  
"Then we'll learn Black Magic? This school is Satanic!" She said angrily, she was a Shinto Priestess after all.  
  
"Hey," Haruka countered, "Cinderella's fairy godmother used magic, was she Satanic?"  
  
"..."  
  
"Ahaha! Now you're all going! Me and Michiru will be hiding out in the school, possibly staying with Hagrid since we're older then all the students and stuff, and we already graduated...about 100 years ago!"  
  
Hotaru nodded a bit, "Now what's this about an owl? And what about this list of stuff? Where am I going to get these books?"  
  
Haruka smiled mischievously, "That you'll have to find out bahahaha!"  
  
Michiru hit Haruka over the head lightly, "Baka..." she muttered with a sweatdrop, "We'll show you tomorrow, for now rest and think about what's happening. Tomorrow...you're in for a big surprise!"  
  
Rei, Ami, and Usagi headed back into the first room, Michiru and Haruka into the second, and Hotaru shrugged and jumped back into bed wondering what this was all about, /One of your practical jokes Setsuna?/ She thought to herself as she smiled a bit and drifted into a peaceful slumber, glad to be off the plane.  
  
~*~*~*~  
To be continued...  
  
Short chapter, we know! But we'll get the next one out soon!! Bai bai! 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Don't own any Sailor Moon characters, or Harry Potter characters! K? What else do you want from me?? *cry* I'm innocent! *wah*  
  
Pairings =   
  
Hotaru/Draco  
Usagi/Harry  
Ami/? VOTE  
Rei/? VOTE  
Setsuna/...possibly alone VOTE  
Michiru/Haruka  
  
  
MATTERS OF THE HEART  
CHAPTER TWO  
BY:  
Vale, Vince (Saturn Angels)  
  
Michiru went to wake up Rei and Usagi; Ami was up and eating breakfast in the small restaurant they had, and Haruka went to wake Hotaru up.  
  
Haruka crept up on the sleeping Hotaru hiding behind a bed, "WAKEY WAKEY EGGS AND BAKEY!" she cried jumping up from her hiding spot.  
  
Hotaru jumped out of bed with a yelp, Haruka began laughing, and Hotaru glared at her, "Not funny"  
  
"Yes it is," Haruka said still laughing.  
  
Hotaru rolled her eyes, "Well, why'd you wake me up so early?"   
  
"Cause we're gonna go to Diagon Alley today"  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Diagon Alley"  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Diagon Alley"  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Diagon Alley"  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Diag--…the place to get your supplies"  
  
"Ohh…you should have said that in the first place"  
  
Moments later they heard Usagi's whining, 'I don't wanna get up! Can't you get the supplies without me?!' and Rei's warnings, 'Usagi! If you don't get up yourself I'll drag you out of bed!'  
  
Hotaru smiled a bit as she climbed out of bed, and went to the bathroom to change.   
  
A few minutes later everyone had eaten breakfast and were ready to go, Usagi was glad she had gotten up otherwise she would have missed the fabulous breakfast…which left the Outers practically broke.  
  
"Jeez Koneko-chan, you didn't have to eat so much," Haruka said as she held her wallet upside down, nothing came out but a small cloud of dust.  
  
Usagi giggled, "I was hungry! They didn't give us any food on the plane"  
  
"…Usagi you and Haruka ate a lot of food on the plane which you brought from home," Ami said while Haruka and Michiru continued to show them the way.  
  
(A few minutes later)  
"Here we are…Diagon Alley," Haruka said triumphantly.  
  
"Sure took you long enough to find the right brick," Rei said quietly.  
  
Michiru sweatdropped, "Alright. First stop, Gringotts"  
  
"Gringotts?" Hotaru asked looking at Michiru strangely.  
  
"Yeah that's where we're going to get our money. You don't expect witches and wizards to use Muggle money do you?"  
  
"Um…I guess not? What's a Miggle?" Hotaru said sweatdropping.  
  
"Is it edible?" Usagi added curiously.  
  
Michiru sweatdropped, "a Muggle is a non-magic user…no, I don't think you'd want to eat them Usagi-hime"  
  
Usagi sighed, then for the first time she looked around her, "Oh!!!!!! LOOK! LOOK! Does that say, Pet Shop? Does it? Does it? Does it?"  
  
"No, it doesn't Usagi…it says 'Ollivander's Wand Shop'," Rei said with a sweatdrop.  
  
"Oh! Even better!" she said squealing with delight as she ran off toward the shop.  
  
Haruka caught Usagi by the collar of her shirt, Usagi still trying to run towards the shop chibi-sized, "Usagi…there will be time for that later…"  
  
Usagi pouted, "Fine…I get my wand first, before all of you!" She cried raising her arm up in the air.  
  
They all sweatdropped and Michiru and Haruka walked them to Gringotts they went through the first pair of doors, Usagi and Rei gawked at the goblins, then they reached a pair of silver doors and Ami read aloud what was engraved there:  
  
Enter, stranger, but take heed  
Of what awaits the sin of greed,  
For those who take, but do not earn,  
Must pay most dearly in their turn.  
So if you seek beneath our floors  
A treasure that was never yours,  
Thief, you have been warned, beware  
Of finding more then treasure there.   
  
Usagi shrugged and two goblins opened the door, they were inside a marble hall, inside more then one hundred goblins, behind counters weighing coins in brass scales, or examining precious stones through eyeglasses.   
  
Haruka and Michiru moved forward first and the others followed, "Good morning," Haruka said cheerfully to a goblin that wasn't busy, "We've come to take money out of S.M's safe"  
  
"You have the key?"  
  
Haruka's face went pale and she turned to look at Michiru, "I haven't got the key! I knew I forgot something! It's all the way back in Tokyo!"  
  
Michiru's face paled, "Oh no! What ever shall we do?" she said in a high-pitched damsel in distress voice, then she grinned, "Actually you did bring it, it's right here" She said with her normal voice as she held up a small gold key.  
  
Haruka smiled a bit the color returning to her face, "I knew you had it all along, I was testing you!"  
  
"Sure Haruka…anyway here's the key," Michiru said smiling as she turned back to the goblin.  
  
The goblin looked at the key carefully, "Alright then. Everything seems to be in order I will have someone take you to S.M vault. Grinrook!"  
  
Another goblin came and showed them through one of the hundreds of doors, they were in a narrow stone passage way lit with flaming torches. It sloped steeply downward and had railway tracks on the floor. Grinrook whistled and a small cart came hurtling up the tracks towards them.   
  
"Coolness!" Usagi said happily as she ran ahead of them and jumped into a cart, Grinrook held the door open for the rest of them and they all climbed in. After they were all somewhat comfortably inside the cart zoomed through a maze of twisting passages.  
  
"Wee!!" Usagi held her hands above her head grinning broadly as if she was on a roller coaster.   
  
Hotaru looked nauseous and held onto the sides tightly she had trouble with things that went fast…such as airplanes, Ami looked around curiously trying to remember everything, Haruka was almost exactly like Usagi though wasn't shouting 'wee', Michiru sweatdropped, and Rei was trying to keep her hair neat. Michiru could tell that Ami was going to be a Ravenclaw, Rei probably Gryffindor, Usagi…Hufflepuff, Hotaru…well…she fit all of the categories so well it was hard to decide what she'd be in.  
  
The cart stopped close to the bottom, "Wee!" Usagi continued not noticing they'd stopped. "Usagi-chan! We've stopped…" Rei said tapping her on the shoulder while sweatdropping.  
  
"Oh. I knew that!!" she said grinning goofily.   
  
Haruka grinned, "Ah! My favorite part!" They all got out and looked inside, it was a fairly large room filled with gold, and silver coins, some bronze too. The stacks were higher then Haruka on tiptoes.   
  
Hotaru looked around her mouth hanging open, "Wow! Michiru-mama? What is this?"  
  
"Wizard and witch money…it's what they use here. Galleons, Sickles, and Knuts, Galleons are worth the most Sickles are second most, and Knuts are worth the least. Seventeen Sickles equals a Galleon and twenty-nine Knuts equal a Sickle" Michiru explained as she pulled four brown pouches out of her subspace pocket and gave them to each of the girls who would be going to Hogwarts, "Take what you want…it's an unlimited supply"  
  
Usagi quickly ran around gathering many gold and silver ones.  
  
Rei did what Usagi did, though took her time. Ami got equal amounts of everything, and Hotaru took a bunch of Galleons, a couple handful of Sickles, and a few Knuts, "How do we even have all this money Michi-mama, Ruka-papa? And why is it named the SM vault?"  
  
Haruka thought for a moment, "It's named the SM vault because it stands for Silver Millennium vault, that's how long it's been here. My mother, in the silver millennium of course, was one of the richest witches…um Michi's father was a really rich wizard…the Queen of Saturn was half witch though she had about the most money of all, and Queen Serenity," she stopped and grinned, "Had almost as much as Queen Saturn…" she laughed, "but she was probably the most mischievous of them all when they were kids"  
  
Usagi grinned and laughed, "Really? My mom was a trouble-maker?"  
  
Haruka only nodded, "That would be an understatement from what my father told me about her…"  
  
Michiru smiled a bit at the stories her father had told her, "Though she matured after she got older and had her first child and became queen"  
  
Usagi smiled and got back in the cart, "Alright! I'm ready to go buy my wand!"  
  
They all nodded and got back in the cart looking one last time at their vault. Then the cart sped back up, and once again everyone went back to what they were doing before: Usagi held her hands above her head grinning and shouting, Hotaru looked nauseous, Ami looked around curiously, Haruka was almost exactly like Usagi though wasn't shouting 'wee', Michiru sweatdropped, and Rei tried to keep her hair neat.  
  
They made it back to the top and all exited the cart, Usagi led the way to the wand shop running chibi-sized chanting 'Wand Wand Wand Wand' over and over again.   
  
Haruka smiled once they walked in side, "Hey, Ollivander!! Come on out we've got some customers." She yelled into the shop and soon a very freaky old man walked to the counter of the shop and looked at the group of people. "Good day Michiru." Ollivander said pleasantly then turned to Haruka, "Oh. Hello Haruka…" he said nervously, "You've brought some more people? I still remember what wand you bought-"  
  
Before the man could finish Haruka sighed, "Still on that are you Old Man? It's not my fault I practically burned the store down with one of the wrong wands! I mean, it was your fault! You gave the wand to me to try out! And I did! So don't go blaming everything on me again! I did pay for the people to repair the shop by the way! You should thank me!"  
  
The man sighed and shook his head, "So. Who are the people going to Hogwarts?"  
  
Rei, Ami, Hotaru, and Usagi raised their hands.  
  
"Ah. I see then you shall go first," he said pointing to Hotaru.  
  
"Nuh uh! I go first!" Usagi exclaimed with a nod, "We agreed on it."  
  
The man shrugged, "It makes no difference to me in which order you are. Hmm…so you will be first…we'll try a Yew wand. Ten and a half inches, infused with asphodel and wormwood. Try it out" She gave a slight wave with it and the sound of glass breaking could be heard. "No. Not that one…Here, try this one. Holly and moon stone, six inches." Right when she held the wand she knew that, that was the wand she wanted, warmth spread through her body and she felt as if she could fly. "I'll take it!" she cried happily.  
  
The shop owner nodded smiling, "Good choice. Though I can hardly say that as the wand chooses the wizard, or witch in your case. Now, you next" he said motioning to Rei. "You I might know what I can give you. Mahogany and phoenix feather, eight inches. It should work well in Transfiguration."  
  
Now of course Rei had no clue what Transfiguration was so she decided to try the wand anyway. This one of course was a perfect match and she bought it quickly, banished was the thought that the school was Satanic, magic wasn't too bad if you used it for good. I mean as senshi they used magic…in a way.  
  
"Next shall be you, the blue-haired one." Ami stepped up to the counter. "Hmm…we'll try Maple and unicorn hair nine and a half inches, a bit flexible." She tried it out and alas it was not the one for her as some of the wands were knocked off the shelves. Ollivander cleared his throat, "No. Definitely not…well try this one. Red wood and dragon heart string, seven inches." She tried it, and immediately could tell that it was perfect for her. "I like this one very much…" she said smiling.  
  
Ollivander nodded, "And last but not least…shall be you."  
  
Hotaru walked up to him and waited for him to pick out a wand.  
  
"Hm. We'll try Willow and unicorn hair, infused with wolfsbane, otherwise known as aconite. Twelve inches"  
  
Hotaru tried and shook her head before she even used it, "Definitely not for me." She said shaking her head.  
  
"All right then. Try this: Ebony and pixie dust. Eight and a quarter inches"  
  
She tried it out and the windows that were left shattered.  
  
"No, hm…a tricky customer, I haven't had a good challenge since Harry Potter bought his wand. No need to worry though, I'll find the exact one for you." He went into the back of the shop and came back a few seconds later carrying a black box with the insignia of Saturn's symbol on it. "This belonged to Queen Saturn and I assume that you are her daughter, you have a remarkable resemblance to her. And of course, you're with Haruka and Michiru so that must mean you're one of the Planetary Daughters. So here, try it out. It's made of Hazelwood and dark night-fire, commonly known as Death, or Dragon Fang. Nine and three quarter inches." He handed her the wand.  
  
She clutched the wand in her hand and didn't have to wave it around to know the familiar feeling, it felt like it did when she used one of her senshi powers…so dark and mysterious but somehow warm and comforting at the same time. "I'll take it." She said quietly.  
  
He grinned broadly, "I knew that one would work perfectly for you. So, that will be 30 Galleons if you wish to pay it all at once, if you want to pay separately it's 7 Galleons each, but for the young Saturnian Princess's wand it'll cost 9 Galleons as I had been forced a long time ago to keep it especially for you. So. You may pay now."  
  
Haruka sighed and paid the 30 Galleons and they all exited the store. "What a jack-ass! Making us pay 9 for Hotaru's wand. Conniving son of a bitc--"   
  
Michiru sent a glare, "Hey! No using that language in front of Hotaru!"  
  
Hotaru rolled her eyes, "Don't worry I've heard much worse from Ruka-papa"  
  
Haruka looked at Hotaru with a look that said 'Nooo! Why'd you say that!?'   
  
"I mean…from Runababa. A…er…friend from my old school…" Hotaru said with a sweatdrop.  
  
Michiru looked at Hotaru incredulously then sighed, "Hotaru, I don't want you making friends like that…"  
  
Hotaru and Rei sweatdropped, "H-Hai. She was just an…er…acquaintance."   
  
Michiru nodded, "Good. Now, we have to get your robes…then we have to get you a cauldron. Then your books…so on so forth."  
  
They nodded and began their journey…their extremely short journey…across the street, to the shop named 'Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions'.   
  
"Alrighty! Miss, we're going to Hogwarts and we need robes," Haruka called from the entrance. The lady, who was dressed all in mauve robes, smiled at them, "Oh yes, there are a few other students being fitted right now. Just stand over there and a few people should be over to help you in a few seconds.  
  
They nodded and Hotaru and Usagi stood on two stools that no one was using and waited for the ladies to come and fit their black robes. Usagi was to Hotaru's left and to her right was a boy with a pale, pointed face and white-blonde hair. She watched him with a raised eyebrow, 'Not bad looking…' she thought silently, 'Probably a stuck-up pig though.' She thought with a nod. "Kuso!" (shit) she cursed suddenly then flushed a bit when everyone turned to look at her.  
  
"Sorry, did I poke you dear?" the woman asked apologetically.   
  
Hotaru nodded a bit and looked to Usagi who was giggling. "It's not funny Usagi." She said sternly.  
  
Usagi stifled a giggle, "Sorry, Taru-chan. It's just you always have to draw attention to yourself don't you?" giggle, giggle.  
  
"I don't do it on purpose!" she said frowning then turned to look forward.  
  
"Are you going to Hogwarts?" the boy next to her asked.  
  
She nodded, "Yes."  
  
"First year there? You don't look eleven."  
  
"That's because I'm sixteen." She said rolling her eyes.  
  
"Hm. My name is Malfoy. Draco Malfoy."  
  
Usagi suddenly burst out in giggles again, "Ahaha. Bond. James Bond."  
  
Hotaru sweatdropped, "Ignore her. My name is Tomoe Hotaru, I'm a transfer student from Japan, so my name is Hotaru and my surname is Tomoe."  
  
Usagi, who was still snickering suddenly let out a yelp, "Ouch! Hey! That hurt!"  
  
"Oh did I poke you?" the woman asked feigning innocence. "Maybe you should be more mature and stop laughing so I could do this right!"  
  
Usagi pouted and stopped laughing, "Meanie" she mumbled incoherent to all but the senshi.  
  
"What house are you in?" Draco asked choosing to take Hotaru's advice and ignore the blonde.  
  
Hotaru shrugged, "I don't have one yet."  
  
"But you'll be in sixth year, right?"  
  
She nodded uninterestedly.  
  
"Then you should have a house."  
  
"Malfoy-kun, I have a house, a mansion. But I don't know what house I'm going to be in at Hogwarts, get it?" she said bitterly. She really didn't want to be bugged about things she didn't know right now.  
  
"Temper," he said with a smirk then paid for his robes once they were finished sizing them correctly.  
  
Ami stepped up next to Hotaru in the place Draco once stood and a lady began working on her robes. "I've never seen you act like that around a boy before. You must like him" she said with a smile.  
  
Hotaru rolled her eyes, "Me? Like him? Hah, I don't know anything about him but his name, and already I don't like him!"  
  
Usagi finished and Rei occupied her spot. "Yeah, that's why you were staring at him before you got poked by the needle."  
  
"I was not! I was just seeing who else was in the store,"  
  
"Hai (Yes), but you only seemed interested in him. Didn't you?" Rei said with a sly grin.  
  
"Hotaru interested!? With who!?" Michiru demanded entering the store after buying everyone owls. "She's too young!!"  
  
"Michi she's sixteen…we were only…a lot younger…" Haruka said defending Hotaru.  
  
"But that's different!" she retorted, "Hotaru's interested in a boy who is stubborn, selfish, rude, ugly, mean, obnoxious, unbearable, a-and …other synonyms for the words I just listed!"  
  
"How would you know Michiru-san? You haven't seen or met him" Usagi said from her seat next to Haruka, dressed in her black robes.  
  
"…" This comment of course silenced her, "…Usagi-hime, when have you ever begun to use common sense?"   
  
Usagi blinked, "Eh? You mean I'm right? Or wrong?"  
  
"Wrong…or right I'll have to find out! I want to meet this boy!! Where us he!?"  
  
"M-Michiru…you're over-reacting I don't even like him! Rei is just being stupid thinking that I like him because I was rude to him!" Hotaru said sweatdropping.  
  
Michiru calmed down quickly, "That's my girl Hotaru! Haha, see? Rei never tell me a lie again."  
  
"But I wasn't--!"  
  
"Hush you. Now, everyone we have your wands, owls, and robes. You need to choose the owl you want from what I bought, and then name them. Then you have to go and buy your cauldron…well I'll let Haruka and Rei go do that. And Ami, Usagi, Hotaru, and I will buy the books and stuff. We'll all meet at the Ice Cream Shop afterwards then go to the hotel and get ready alright?" Michiru asked everyone was their robes were all finished and paid for.  
  
"Ice Cream!?" Usagi asked her eyes widening considerably, "Let's go now! Now, now, now, now, now, now, now, now, now, now!"  
  
Rei sighed, "Usagi, be quiet already! The sooner you get the books the sooner we eat! Alright!?"  
  
Usagi pouted then pointed towards the bookshop, "To the book shop! High-ho Silver! Awaay!"  
  
Hotaru, Ami, and Michiru stared after the running blonde as if she were crazy. Ami finally cleared her throat, "Should we follow her?"  
  
"…I guess…" Michiru answered and the three of them ran after their crazed princess.  
  
Rei and Haruka shook their heads and went to buy the cauldrons.  
  
(15 Minutes Later)  
  
"I want this ice cream! No…this one. And that one too!! Nooo this one looks prettier! How about this one?" Usagi asked running to all of the displays of ice cream flavors.  
  
"I won't have anything, Ruka-papa" Hotaru said watching Usagi with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Why not Hotaru?" Ami asked walking up to them after buying a vanilla ice cream.  
  
"Well for one I don't like milk…and even if I did I wouldn't want to be attacked by Usagi once she finished hers…"  
  
They all had a strange little vision of themselves eating ice cream peacefully, Usagi staring at the bowl longingly, then suddenly being pounced on by her, then once awakening the ice cream no where to be found and a very pleased Usagi. They sweatdropped.  
  
"Yeah, I think I'll finish mine as fast as possible…" Rei said as she tried to eat the ice cream as quickly as possible.   
  
(10 Minutes Later)  
  
"BRAIN FREEZE!!!" Usagi cried and ran in circles as everyone in the shop turned to look at her. Suddenly she stopped and sat back down, "Okay, it's gone now. Well…I'm stuffed,"  
  
"Well, you should be seeing as you made me spend 45 Galleons and 3 Knuts for you eating all of that." Michiru said with a sigh.  
  
"I was hungry. We haven't eaten since breakfast!"  
  
"Usagi-baka…breakfast was only two hours ago…" Rei said as they all walked out of the small café-type place.   
  
"That's a long time to me Rei. Stop being so mean to meeeeeee" The last letter was prolonged as she began bawling quite loudly.  
  
Rei covered her ears, "Usagi-baka stop it! I'm sorry just be quiet!"  
  
Usagi's cries immediately stopped and she sniffled, "O-Okay…"  
  
Rei and the others sighed in relief.   
  
"Now! Let's get back to the hotel." Haruka said with a grin.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
To be continued...  
  
Vale: ^^ Alrighty. Next chapter is The Sorting, and Hogwarts Express.  
Vince: *nod nod* R/R! 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: …look back at the other chapters if you want to see the disclaimer. *lawyers come at them brandishing paperwork* …Never mind!! We don't own Sailor Moon or Harry Potter!!! Or any of the characters!! *lawyers walk away disappointed*  
  
  
Pairings =   
  
Hotaru/Draco  
Usagi/Harry  
Ami/? VOTE  
Rei/? VOTE  
Setsuna/...possibly alone VOTE  
Michiru/Haruka  
  
MATTERS OF THE HEART  
CHAPTER FOUR  
BY:  
Vale, Vince (Saturn Angels)  
  
(September 1, King's Cross)  
  
"Is it me…or does it look like we're the only ones carrying owls?" Hotaru asked as she watched the people staring at them.  
  
(A/N: These are brief descriptions of their owls. They are not real owls so don't flame me saying 'No! There's no such thing as a blue owl!' or whatever.  
  
Ami's owl = Dark blue almost black with greenish-aqua eyes. Name: Mercury  
Hotaru's owl = Black with dark blue-violet eyes. Name: Saturn  
Usagi's owl = White with blue eyes. Name: Sunshine (^^; hehe…)  
Rei's owl = Dark red almost brown with orange-gold eyes. Name: Mars)  
  
"Usagi…why'd you name your owl Sunshine anyway? Why not after our planet like we did?" Ami asked as they continued searching for the platform.  
  
"Cause I wanted to be unique! If it was named Moon it would sound stupid." She answered with a sophisticated nod.  
  
"How do we get on the platform anyway?" Hotaru asked confused.  
  
"I don't know. Uhh…Haruka?"  
  
Haruka looked around, "Eh…you…er…walk between platforms 9 and 10 straight through the wall. And yea…"  
  
"You sure? I mean the wall looks pretty solid to me…" Usagi commented as she looked at the wall strangely.  
  
"Of course I'm sure!" Haruka said sweatdropping.  
  
Michiru sighed, "Yes, you just go straight through the platform and Poof! Magically you're on the platform with the right train and everything. Now, Haruka and I have very serious business to attend. We'll send you letters everyday, and see you in winter. Have fun" she said then proceeded in dragging Haruka out of King's Cross Station.   
  
Hotaru watched the duo leave, shrugged and looked around then ran for it with her bags and Saturn of course, she closed her eyes bracing herself for the crash. Amazingly she ran through she opened her eyes and looked around. There was a scarlet steam engine; it was waiting next to a platform jam-packed with people. A sign overhead said Hogwarts Express, 11:00. Behind Hotaru there was a wrought-iron archway where the barrier had been, it now read Platform Nine and Three-quarters. And there were now a lot of people carrying things much like theirs, Hotaru looked around and waited for the others to join her.  
  
Usagi stared at the place where Hotaru had vanished, "…Rei you go next!" she said pushing Rei in front of herself.  
  
Rei sweatdropped, "N-Nani? …" she took a deep breath and braced herself. She ran once she made sure no one was looking and found herself standing next to Hotaru in the place that was described already. (^^; what? You can't blame me for being lazy!)  
  
Usagi stared at the place, "…Ami?"  
  
Ami shook her head, "Usagi-chan. You should go first…just in case it closes or something and you're left here."  
  
Usagi gulped and looked at the barrier, she puffed up her cheeks and looked determined, "Alrighty. Come on Sunshine!" she said before running through the barrier. Rei and Hotaru met her there.  
  
"About time Usagi! Now we have to wait for Ami…" Rei said as they turned and watched for the presence of Ami.  
  
Ami looked around to make certain that no one was watching them. She ran through and saw everyone waiting for her.  
  
"Know what? This place is pretty cool! Is this Hogwarts?" Usagi asked confused.  
  
Rei rolled her eyes and pointed to a sign that said 'Hogwarts Express'.  
  
"Eh…I knew that!" Usagi said sweatdropping.  
  
"Yeah right…"  
  
Hotaru sighed and shook her head, "Anyway, I think we should actually get on the train before it leaves without us."  
  
"I agree." Ami said with a nod.  
  
The four senshi walked into the train and had to go all the way to the compartment at the back to find room for them though there were three other people inside also. A boy with brown messy hair and green eyes, wearing glasses; a redhead boy with freckles, apparently tall though it was sort of hard to tell while he was sitting down; and a girl with bushy brown hair, she was the only girl out of the three but now that Hotaru, Ami, Rei, and Usagi entered…the two boys were easily outnumbered.   
  
"Hi!" Usagi said as she and Rei sat down across from them, Hotaru and Ami sat in front of them. "I'm Tsukino Usagi! And this is Hino Rei, Tomoe Hotaru, and Mizuno Ami! We come from Japan so our surnames come before our names. So my name is Usagi and my last name is Tsukino."  
  
"Japan?" Hermione asked interested, "I never read about magic schools in Japan. Are there many?"  
  
Usagi blinked, "…Eh…not really…" "What are your names?" Ami asked changing the subject.  
  
"I'm Hermione Granger. This is Ron Weasley, and Harry Potter." Hermione said pointing to each one as she introduced them. "I'm sure you know all about Harry, right?"   
  
Usagi blinked, "…Should we?" she asked confused.  
  
Hermione raised an eyebrow, "…Well everyone who was raised in a wizard family usually does. Or were you all raised by muggles?"  
  
Rei remembered what a muggle was and nodded, "Yes we were." She answered.  
  
"Are you all related?" Ron asked as all of them agreed with Rei.  
  
Usagi blinked and looked at her teammates guessing that Rei and Hotaru could pass for relatives…but Usagi and Ami?   
  
Ami shook her head, "No. Just really good friends," she answered.  
  
Harry nodded a bit as did the others, silence filled the compartment until Usagi started speaking, though her words were directed at Harry.  
  
"You know, you should really wear contacts." She said as she examined Harry's face. "Your eyes are a really pretty color and it'd make you look a lot cuter, not that you need to, you're cute enough already."  
  
Harry flushed slightly, "I…uh might try it some time…"   
  
Hotaru smirked at this, and Rei sweatdropped saying, "Anata wa baka Usagi-chan." (Translation: You're an idiot Usagi)  
  
Usagi pouted, "Am not Rei! You're so mean!" before Usagi could begin bawling the door to the compartment opened and surprised the senshi, so thankfully they were saved from Usagi's waterworks. Three boys stepped in, the same age as everyone else in that compartment. Though the two following the one in the middle, whom Hotaru recognized as Draco Malfoy, were slightly taller then the rest…except possibly Ron.  
  
"So nice to see you again, Potter." He said mockingly.  
  
"I wish I could say the same about you, Malfoy, but unfortunately I can't." Harry replied as he rolled his eyes towards the heavens.  
  
"Are you back here just to bug us? If you are I suggest you leave." Hermione said glaring.  
  
He glared back, "You be quiet Mudblood."   
  
She growled some, but before Hermione, Ron, or Harry could say anything else Usagi finally found out why he was so familiar.  
  
"Heeyy…you're that guy that we met at Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions, right?" Usagi asked as she looked at him carefully.  
  
He raised an eyebrow and turned to face her, he remembered her…she was the immature one that was with that Tomoe girl.  
  
"Yeah! You're the one Hotaru was staring-,"  
  
Hotaru shot Rei a death-glare fit to make even the great Hiiro Yui tremble.  
[Hiiro: …hn]  
  
"I mean…you're the one Hotaru was talking to right?" Rei said sweatdropping.  
  
He only nodded in response and looked around for Hotaru, soon enough he found her, I mean how hard would it be in a room with ten people in it? (Draco, Crabbe, Goyle, Usagi, Ami, Rei, Hotaru, Ron, Hermione, and Harry) "Tomoe, you and your little friends should soon find out that some wizarding families are better then others."  
  
Harry rolled his eyes, "Malfoy, they can decide who they want to hang out with for themselves, we've heard your speech before."  
  
Hotaru smiled at Draco, "Well then Malfoy-kun…I shall see if you are worthy of hanging around with us."  
  
He frowned and left the compartment followed by his posse.  
  
Moments later a woman with a cart full of stuff the senshi had never dreamed of came by, "Anything off the cart dears?"  
  
Hotaru got a bunch of Berttie Bott's Every Flavor Jelly Beans to share with all the senshi.  
  
Everyone each got a box…excluding Usagi who got three to ensure that the other's boxes would be safe while they ate.  
  
Rei gagged on her first one, "That tasted like spinach…"  
  
Ron smirked, "When they say every flavor, they mean every flavor"  
  
The other senshi looked at their boxes apprehensively.  
  
Hotaru ate one that was black with white specks; a broad grin appeared on her face, "Oreo!!" she cried in delight.  
  
Usagi at hearing this quickly dug into hers to eat, "S'Mores!" she cried happily.  
  
"Tasted like pizza…" was all Ami said before she ate another one.  
  
"…Why do they get all the good ones?" Rei wondered as she tried another one.  
  
Soon enough after Rei had gagged three times, Usagi hadn't gagged at all, Hotaru and Ami gagged once, a lady came in telling them to get their robes on that they would be there shortly. After they all were in the proper attire Usagi began bouncing on the seat crazily, "Hogwarts, Hogwarts!" she chanted happily.  
  
Rei sighed and everyone stared out the window waiting to get there.  
  
  
~*Sorting Hat*~   
  
Yeah…I'm lazy, so what?  
  
"And this year students we have four transfers from Japan!! They will be joining you all for their sixth and seventh years here at Hogwarts. First is:  
  
Hino, Rei."  
  
Rei ran up to the chair, sat down, and placed the hat on her head.  
  
'Hmm…I sense a lot of bravery in you…loyalty as well. There's only one place for you… "GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
The Gryffindor table clapped, cheered, wolf-whistled, and more as Rei went to go join them.  
  
"Next is…  
  
Mizuno, Ami"  
  
Ami walked up shyly to the hat and placed it on her head blushing a bit as everyone's gaze was on her. The hat hardly even touched her head before it yelled "RAVENCLAW!"  
  
McGonagall, which was the woman's name, nodded approvingly. "Next is…  
  
Tomoe, Hotaru"  
  
Hotaru walked up to the hat and put it on her head reluctantly.  
  
'Hmmm…I sense a strong aura out of you…you're bravery matches any Gryffindor…'  
  
Hotaru's heart leapt at this, maybe she would be placed with Rei!  
  
'Though you have a high intelligence worthy of Ravenclaw…'  
  
Well that fit on account that she was reading Einstein at age…four? Maybe she'd be with Ami?  
  
'Hufflepuff is out of the question…' the hat said again.  
  
Hotaru shrugged slightly.  
  
'…Slytherin would fit you…you have a very dark, sinister past…senshi of silence'  
  
She blinked wondering how it knew who she was.  
  
'Don't be alarmed…I know everything. I know of your pain while possessed by the evil entity Mistress 9, your strength when fighting Pharaoh 90, and your loyalty to your princess and to the world when as Sailor Saturn you defeated Nepherinia. I know all about these things…your loneliness, solitude, and mission as Sailor Saturn senshi of Death, Destruction, and Rebirth… Warrior of Ruin... in Slytherin your powers would be great…'  
  
All the things that beat-up hat knew surprised Hotaru and she shuddered a little hoping that she wouldn't be alone anymore, just being forced to remember everything in her past like that sort of made the lonely senshi…well…lonesome.  
  
'…It better be…' "SLYTHERIN!" the hat cried and among the wolf-whistling, cat calls, clapping, and such Ami and Rei watched Usagi worriedly, would they all be separated? Hotaru walked to the Slytherin table and sat at the end where she rested her head in her hands and watched as Usagi was about to be called.  
  
"And last but not least is:  
  
Tsukino, Usagi!"  
  
Usagi bounded up to the hat joyously and jammed it on her head once she sat down. She could've sworn the hat began laughing.  
  
'There is much energy and happiness here. You are a very kind, special person Tsukino Usagi…I sense that between you and Hotaru there is a strong connection…for light cannot exist without darkness and darkness cannot exist without light. You two are opposites but good friends I think…though it would be impossible for me to send someone like yourself into the Slytherin world…your bravery out matches everyone.' The hat sounded like it was laughing again, 'Definitely not Ravenclaw…You Sailor Moon, are only fit for one place…' "HUFFLEPUFF!!"  
  
She took the hat off and walked to the table that was cheering, clapping, wolf whistling, cat calling, and other things that made Usagi grin and blush a little. She turned to look at Hotaru sadly, then to Rei, and Ami. They were all separated now…  
  
Dumbledore stood up and cleared his throat; "Now that all the first, and sixth year students have been sorted," he smiled at each of the senshi before continuing, "Let the feast begin!" he said grinning. The next thing that Hotaru knew was: in front of her were all of her favorite Japanese, American, and Chinese foods. She smiled and began eating a little bit of everything. Adding another thing to the opposite list between Usagi and Hotaru. Hotaru ate very little of everything, while Usagi grinned and began shoveling the food into her mouth.  
  
"Well, well Tomoe…it's nice to see you so soon…" a voice that she easily recognized said from next to her.  
  
She looked to the side to see Draco, "Hello Malfoy-kun, you never told me you were in Slytherin"  
  
He shrugged not really caring, "This is Crabbe, and Goyle" he motioned to the two that seemed to always follow him.  
  
"Hm." She responded and went back to her meal.  
  
"You know, it would be better that you didn't hang around with your friends in the other houses anymore. We Slytherins usually stick to ourselves."  
  
"You mean the others stick away from Slytherins." She said then turned to face him, "And I don't really care to have that 'Don't bring down the reputation of Slytherin by having friends from other houses' speech because I'm not going to give up my friends just for you, you're not that special. So if that's all you wanted to say you can go ahead and go back to your little Slytherin friends and leave me to eat in peace."  
  
He glowered at her, and then went back to his previous seat that was practically at the other end of the table situated between Crabbe and Goyle and around all the popular people.  
  
'Here I go again…the road of being hated by all those around me except Usagi, Ami, and Rei…they're I'll I have now.' She thought grumpily, 'At least I'll get letters from Michiru-mama, Haruka-papa, and Setsuna-mama everyday…' she sighed agitated then began eating her meal again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
To be continued!!!  
  
Vale: *giggle giggle* Ah! The glory of getting rid of writer's block! *content sigh* so, how'd you like it folks?  
Vince: *mutters something about Vale taking all the credit just because she comes up with the ideas, writes the chapters, and some other stuff*  
Vale: …What was that?  
Vince: nothing  
Vale: Goooood. Now, everyone R/R! Draco/Hotaru rulez. Ummm….oh yeah, to Tenshi Megami: @____@ u really think my ficcies r good? Are u reading this? Oh well… *sniff* just know that you're reviews and comments are appreciated! *sniff* That goes for all of you! Now, Bai bai! Review! Rei and Ami still single here! ^_^ so vote. 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: ZzzZzz *mumble: We don't own Sailor Moon or Harry Potter!!! Or any of the characters* … zzZzzzZzz AGH! I DIDN'T KILL SANTA I SWEAR! HE FELL OFF THE ROOF!!! … IT WAS RUDOLPH! I KNEW HE WAS UP TO NO GOOD EVER SINCE HE GLUED THAT DAMN LIGHT-BULB TO HIS NOSE! *wakes up and realizes where she is*…wait…um…you didn't hear that!! Quiet EVERYONE!

Vince: …Reminder, the stupidity above was not me speaking, it was Vale. Vale. The polls are still opened for those pairs who can be changed. (They'll have the little vote thing by the names…)

Pairings = 

Hotaru/Draco  
Usagi/Harry  
Ami/Hermione VOTE  
Rei/Ron VOTE  
Setsuna/Snape VOTE  
Michiru/Haruka

MATTERS OF THE HEART  
CHAPTER FIVE  
BY:  
Vale, Vince (Saturn Angels)

That morning at breakfast Ami, Rei, and Usagi all shared one table and sat next to one another eating slowly, even Usagi was now eating at the rate of a normal human being.

"Hey…Hotaru isn't here…" Ami pointed out as she looked around.

"Maybe she's sleeping in?" Rei suggested with a shrug and ate some more cereal.

"Yeah, like I wanted to do." Usagi grumbled then looked around slightly worried, "She's never been late before…"

"How would you know? This is our first breakfast here." Rei pointed out.

"Oh…yeah, well …disregard what I just said then!" Usagi replied with a grin and went back to eating.

"She's probably just a little sleepy from staying up late yesterday…" Ami answered with a small shrug and began reading a two-inch thick book about Hogwarts.

"Yeah…but come on Ami, it's your first class right now, Potions. Usagi and I have Herbology."

Ami nodded slightly and the trio got up and separated to their different classes. 

**In the Slytherin Common Room…**

'Well, the feast was spectacular…' Hotaru thought contentedly from her comfortable spot underneath the sheets, '…but that was last night and I…' she paused momentarily a lazy smile on her lips, 'AM LATE FOR MY FIRST CLASS!' she thought panicky her eyes widened as she jumped out of bed, changed clothing and ran to her first class which…unfortunately was Potions. Sure he favored Slytherins but he didn't necessarily favor Hotaru. She ran through the many confusing hallways cursing at herself over and over for missing breakfast. 

**In Potions…**

Hotaru walked into the Potions classroom a bit over ten minutes late. The class turned to look at her and she sweatdropped slightly and turned her attention to the floor. She looked up when Snape cleared his throat and looked at his class list.

"Well…I'm guessing you're Miss Tomoe? Correct?" he asked in a tone that made Hotaru wonder what was going on in his head.

"…Er…yes, I am." She responded nervously and looked around the class until she spotted Ami, who looked at her with a grimace and a look that said 'You're in trouble now…' "It will never happen again sir…" Hotaru said looking once again to the floor.

"And to assure that it won't you will have detention today, I will tell Filch of it after class so you are to stay after to listen to your punishment. I'm sure you won't be the only one who receives detention today…" at this point Snape took the time to glance at Ami, "Take a seat next to…" he looked at his list again, "Miss Mizuno, and be quiet,"

Hotaru did as she was told and went over and sat by Ami, she faced Ami and frowned slightly and moved her finger in circular motions next to her forehead to signal that she thought Snape wasn't quite all there.

Ami smiled slightly and Snape cleared his throat again, "Now, before you interrupted my class I was in the middle of explaining an assignment…." He went up to his podium and began speaking of a list of ingredients that the class would need to mix to make the 'Potion of living death' or something of that sort. 

"I don't think his elevator goes to the top floor…" whispered Hotaru as Ami got up to get the ingredients that they needed.

Ami laughed slightly, "I think he was dropped on his head a few times when he was a baby."

Snape suddenly began speaking again, "Miss Mizuno, you will be serving detention with your little friend since you both are so keen on talking."

Some of the students began laughing and Snape glared at them all, "All of you, get back to work! This is not a time to waste time. It is a class." He shouted. The class quieted and Ami and Hotaru both went to get the right ingredients. Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle ((A/N: Hey, umm…what are Crabbe and Goyle's first names? I think Goyle's is Gregory… and Crabbe's is Vincent? Anyone know for sure??)) continued snickering and Snape turned to them, Crabbe and Goyle shut up but Draco, who didn't notice where Snape's attention was, didn't stop, "I suppose you think Mizuno's and Tomoe's predicament is funny? Well you will be joining them in their detention, stay after class to hear your punishment." Snape said then turned back to his work angry that his best student would disobey an order.

**In Herbology…**

"Alright class…as I have already gone through the role. You all will be put with partners which will be the person sitting next to you making Miss Hino, and Miss Tsukino partners, and Miss Granger and Mr. Finnigan partners you get the point. Now we are going to be studying an extremely rare kind of bush called the Relight Hedge…"

Rei waved her wand around a bit bored, "This is boring…I wonder what would happen if I said 'Mars Burning Mandala' and waved my wand like this…"

"Rei!" Usagi shrieked and she poked Rei with her wand a few times as she pointed at the bush.

Rei's eyes widened as she looked at the bush that had caught on fire, "Agh! Put it out!"

"How?" Usagi cried, "Ami and Michiru aren't here!"

"Oh my goodness!" Professor Sprout ran over and cast a spell on the plant which made the fire die down quite a bit until the bush was no longer on fire, actually there wasn't much of a bush left.

"Sorry…" muttered Rei and Usagi in unison as they sweatdropped in embarrassment a many other of the students stared at them including: Ron, Harry, Hermione, Seamus, and many others…

"You girls! For! For your irresponsible behavior you two will both receive detention!" Sprout said, her face red with anger, "Stay here after class!! I'm going to take you to the Potions room where you will receive your punishment!"

**Back at Potions…**

Class eventually ended and Draco, Hotaru, and Ami had to stay after to speak with (dun dun duh) Professor Snape.

"Now, I've called Filch over and the other students who will be in detention are going to arrive at any moment…" Snape said with a glare at the two girls, and only at the two girls.

Suddenly the door opened and in stepped two very familiar people…and one unfamiliar person who is hardly even in the books.

Usagi was pouting the whole time and Rei was glaring. 

"Your punishment will be given by Filch…" Sprout and Snape said in unison and the students looked at Filch. Usagi shuddered, Rei sweatdropped nervously, Hotaru twitched slightly, Ami's eyes widened, Terry (Terry Boot, Ravenclaw) grimaced, and Draco just thought, 'Not again…'. Filch on the other hand looked extremely pleased at having so many students on the first day.

He eyed them all with a nasty look on his face, "You all'll be helping Hagrid in the Dark Forest…"

"Isn't the Dark Forest forbidden?" Terry asked as if Filch were a stupid little boy.

Filch only smiled nastily and continued, "It will be the only time that you students will be allowed out of bed at night…"

"Night?" Usagi squeaked, "But if it's already a dark forest in the day time then why do we have to go at night??"

"Because the thing you'll be hunting only comes out at night-time." Filch answered.

"…Hunting?" Usagi asked her eyes widening slightly, "That's cruel! I don't want to!!"

"You wouldn't last a day here in the better days when they had better punishment…a boy was caught eating every flavored jelly beans in class…they hung him in the dungeon for two weeks straight… by his toes…" Filch said sinisterly before walking off.

"That is one crazy, sadistic man…" Rei muttered as they all watched the teachers walk out.

"I agree…" Hotaru said quietly then shrugged, "Well it can't be too dangerous, I mean they wouldn't ever let a student die…"

"You'd be surprised…" Draco muttered.

They all blinked and looked at Draco.

"Well since you're the only boy here…which I honestly can't believe. You're going to have to be sacrificed if we see anything that wants to eat us or something in there." Rei said with a slight nod.

Hotaru turned to Rei with a glare, "Rei-chan, if we see anything that wants to eat us…you can just set it on fire."

"You heard about Herbology?" Usagi asked curiously.

Hotaru sweatdropped as did Rei.

"Well we still have lunchtime so we should just go on and eat…it could be your last meal." Draco said then walked out of the Potions classroom.

"Honestly, Hotaru…I have no clue how you can like him. No clue." Rei said shaking her head as everyone followed Draco's example and left for lunch.

Usagi practically ate all the food that was served after Draco's comment about it possibly being their last meal.

"You know children are starving in third world countries Usagi." Rei commented as she passed by Usagi at the Hufflepuff table on her way to where the Gryffindors were seated.

All she got in response was an over-exaggerated pout and a mumble. Rei smiled slightly then sat down. Ami was reading a book, as per usual, and Hotaru was separating her food in strategically chosen places that made it look as if she had eaten something. Whenever something bad was going to happen she ate less and Usagi ate more. Once again the light and darkness, opposite, thing made itself recognizable. Hotaru gave a heavy sigh…they wouldn't let a student die. Would they? No…of course not. No way. Not possible.

Yet everything was different then a regular school…why wouldn't they do something that drastic?

'For talking in class?' Hotaru's rational mind spoke up, 'They'd never give a death sentence for something like that…'

Lunch passed by quickly for Usagi, who had made many friends in Hufflepuff already, quickly for Ami who was too engrossed in her book to notice anything else, normally for Rei who occasionally struck up a conversation with fellow Gryffindors, and extremely slowly for Hotaru who poked and prodded at her food, occasionally eating some, as the seconds ticked away.

Then the bell rang and signaled it was time for their next class. Meaning only one or two more classes left until Hotaru, Ami, Usagi, Rei, Terry, and Draco would be forced into the Dark Forest. 

Hotaru, Draco, and Usagi had Charms next and Terry, Ami, and Rei had divinations.

"My foots asleep." Usagi said out of the blue causing a small sweatdrop to appear on Hotaru's head.

"That's great, Usagi." "Isn't it though?" Usagi asked smiling slightly then she pouted, "I can't believe they're making us go into the Dark Forest! And at nighttime! Who knows what's out there…"

Hotaru nodded in agreement as Usagi shuddered.

"I mean! If wizards and witches and, and magic is real! That must mean a whole other world of possibilities has opened up! Zombies, werewolves, vampires, ghosts, ghouls…"

"Usagi we already know ghosts are real, I mean there's Nearly Headless Nick and the Bloody Barron…"

"man eating cats…" Usagi mumbled paying no attention to what Hotaru had said, "Flying birds!"

"Usagi…birds _do_ fly."

Usagi ignored Hotaru's comment, "…Trolls! Goblins! Gargoyles! Flying bats! Flying _baseball_ bats…"

Hotaru shook her head in amusement and continued walking towards the Charms classroom, "Well in this class, if I've heard right Usagi-chan, you will be able to make baseball bats fly." Hotaru whispered as the entered the class.

"Neat!" Usagi said with a grin and the two sat to await the professor to begin the lesson.

**_The end of the day…_**

"Divinations was so boring! That lady wasn't even a real fortuneteller! I could see right through her fake charade!" Rei said with a pout becoming easily agitated as night grew nearer.

"Charms was so AWESOME!" Usagi said in delight then her grin slowly faded to a smile, then that faded to an emotionless state, then finally a frown crossed her features, "It's almost time, isn't it?" she asked softly.

Everyone was silent as they waited for Filch to escort them to Hagrid's hut.

"Hm, maybe Filch will forget?" Terry asked hopefully, but she knew all too well that Filch would never forget about torturing little children, it was his _life_.

"I doubt that. Here he comes." Hotaru mumbled as everyone turned to watch the arrival of the caretaker.

"Follow me." He said and the children really had not choice.

Either Hotaru was going hard of hearing or she could hear faint pleasure in his voice, enthusiasm. 

"Isn't there someone missing?" Usagi asked suddenly.

Filch looked around at their faces, "I took the other one to Hagrid's home earlier so he'd be able to understand the …hunt… a bit more."

"Oh goody." Rei replied sarcastically as she began picking at her nails, thank god they still had their henshin wands!

"I'll be adding you to my list."

Rei was about to ask exactly what 'list' this was but stopped when they came to a rather large…one-room cabin-like shack.

"Ah, they're here," everyone's heads craned upwards, especially Usagi and Hotaru's since they were a good four inches shorter then everyone else, all for Ami who was only three inches taller then Hotaru and two inches taller then Usagi, and Rei who was an inch taller then Ami.

"Woah," they said in unison all of a sudden feeling rather safe. Surely he was strong enough to fend off any evil that'd try to attack! And he even had a hunting dog! And a really wicked looking auto-crossbow. Yup, they were safe.

"We're going to split into two groups, whoever kills the werewolf first, wins," Hagrid started and the victims suddenly lost their balance, some falling onto the floor, Rei and Terry stood their ground.

"Wh-What?" Ami asked not believing she had heard right.

"Werewolf?" Hotaru asked suddenly looking around expecting it to jump out of the bushes to attack her, she summoned her henshin wand and stuck it in her pocket so she would be able to transform faster.

"We're going to be splittin' into two groups." He repeated, "Two groups of four each. Anyone you wanna be paired with? Feel safer with?"

Practically everyone rushed to join Hagrid's team.

"I mean anyone yer age?" Hagrid asked and they all looked at each other trying to figure who was strong and who was a wimp.

"I wanna be with Rei!" Usagi said suddenly remembering that Rei could use her Mars attacks with her wand.

"No way!" Rei said as she backed away from Usagi, "No WAY I'll be paired with that spineless hyper brat!"

"Rei," Usagi's lower lip quivered as she fiddled with her thumbs.

Rei rolled her eyes.

"Well I guess I'll have ter pair yeh up by meself," Hagrid said as he looked around at everyone, Draco included who had come out of the hut. "The blonde (Usagi), the one with the blue hair (Ami), the girl with the attitude (Rei), and me will be one team. And the short girl with black hair (Hotaru), the girl with lavender hair (Terry), Draco, and…" he looked around. Maybe he'd counted wrong, "Fang will be the second team."

Draco mumbled something, he had seen before how _useful_ Fang was.

"If anything should go wrong you run back here screamin' and I'll try and find you before you're killed." Hagrid explained.

"Oh. Well that's _real_ reassuring," Terry and Rei said in unison as they both rolled their eyes.

Hagrid ignored her, "Our target is nothing but a werewolf. Full moon's out tonight, it shouldn't be too hard to find him. But like I said, if ya run into any trouble you holler. And if you're bitten…" he grew silent, "…well…if you're bitten we may just hafta kill ya if you don't get treated right away."

'Oh…how nice…' Hotaru thought sarcastically as she looked at her teammates. She was the only senshi on her team! The other team had Hagrid, Mars, Moon, and Mercury! They had Saturn, two normal people, and a dog. Which team was better off? It shouldn't take that long to figure out. Don't strain your brain too hard.

"Hmph. Lucky me, getting stuck with the weakest out of the whole bunch. I guess I'm just going to have to protect you," Draco said facing Hotaru, then he noticed what he'd said and added, "both of you. The dog won't be of any use."

And with that Hotaru and Terry followed Draco into the forest, mocking him and sticking their tongues out at him behind his back. This was going to be a long night.

*^_^* "Ninety-nine bottles of beer on the wall…ninety-nine bottles of beer…take one down pass it around-" Usagi sang softly.

"Usagi-chan, I'm worried about Hotaru…" Ami whispered.

"She'll be fine! She's one of the strongest senshi! If there's anyone you should worry about it's Terry, and Draco, and the poor puppy dog. Sure we'll be able to fight the thing off, I'm sure of it, if we ran into it. Hotaru'd be able to beat him by saying a word…but one senshi protecting two people, AND a cute lil puppy…just can't be done without someone getting hurt."

Ami smiled slightly, Usagi had said something sensible…of course her calling Fang a 'cute lil puppy' messed up her intelligent words.

*^_^* Hotaru clutched her henshin wand so tight that her knuckles turned colorless, her eyes darted around the clearing nervously. They had reached a place where there weren't any trees, besides the ones that surrounded them in a circle. No wonder they called it the Dark Forest…it certainly lived up to its name. There was a dense fog around them and Fang suddenly looked towards the trees and began barking wildly. There was rustling in the bushes and some faint growling, no one was sure if it was Fang growling-for his barks had quieted- or something else.

Hotaru became aware that she wouldn't be able to transform into Sailor Saturn in front of Draco and Terry, they'd freak out. But she didn't know any magic really, only a few unimportant spells that really wouldn't help in the situation they were currently in. Fang's back hair bristled and he began growling rather loudly as he bared his canines.

Hotaru brought out her wand, the one she used at Hogwarts, and just as Fang began whimpering instead of growling something rushed out into the clearing Hotaru shouted, "Silence WALL!" And amazingly, it seemed to work.

The thing, clearly a werewolf, ran against the barrier and bounced backwards. That only angered it further and it began to howl and bare its canines…which were _much_ more intimidating then Fang's.

"What did Hagrid say to do if we ran into trouble?" Hotaru quizzed Terry.

Terry caught on quickly and screamed as loud as she could, temporarily stunning the werewolf and causing Draco and Hotaru to go slightly deaf. The only _problem_ with the scream was that thunder boomed exactly when she screamed, therefore drowning out the yell.

"Isn't this just peachy!?" Terry yelled as she brought out her wand as it began to pour, "Makes me wish I had paid attention in charms when Flitwick told us how to stop rain last year."

"A little late to regret things," commented Draco as he two brought out his wand, "And where the hell did you learn that wall thing, Tomoe?"

"That's not important now!" Hotaru said then felt a bit better at the realization that she could use her senshi attacks without being Sailor Saturn. So she decided to try the next step and summoned her glaive, it took a while but soon the Silence Glaive materialized in her hands and she was really ready for a good fight.

She smiled almost cynically, "Bring it on." She said as she put her wand in her robe and held her glaive in a fighting stance.

Being able to materialize a weapon out of thin air only confused the other teens further but they decided it was best to get out of Hotaru's way when she had that foreign glint in her eyes…

~*~*~  
~*~*~*~*~  
To be continued!!!

Vale: Crappy ending to the chapter but…oh well ^_^ Vince: Please review! After this chapter the polls close so…yeah! ^_^ 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Well... to our knowledge we don't own Sailor Moon... OR Harry Potter. Imagine that? 

Vince: The polls are now closed people. The pairings have been decided, sorry if who you wanted didn't win. You can vote on Ami still, there seems to be a bit of a controversy, but I won't accept any Ami votes that aren't either Hermione or Wood. 

Vale: And just to all the readers-- sorry for taking so long for this chapter. And also, Vince isn't going to be such a huge part of this anymore-- it won't be a 50/50 thing between us, more like an 80/20 since she's now married and probably trying to make babies. 

Vince: Say that again and I'll kill you. 

Vale: Won't she make a great mom? XD 

Pairings =  
Hotaru/Draco  
Usagi/Harry  
Ami/Hermione VOTE  
or  
Ami/Wood VOTE  
Rei/Ron  
Setsuna/Snape  
Michiru/Haruka 

MATTERS OF THE HEART  
CHAPTER SIX  
BY:  
Vale, Vince (Saturn Angels) 

Hotaru licked her lips, looking at the werewolf with a malicious look in her eyes, "Terry, Draco... go find Hagrid." 

"But-- Hotaru--" Terry said, she was frightened for both Hotaru's safety and her own if they were to leave... 

"It's all right, I'll be fine. I won't be bitten, go now or you might not have the chance to later. Oh, and .. take Fang with you." she said, never tearing her gaze away from the werewolf. 

Terry gulped and nodded, immediately grabbing Fang by his collar, and tugging him along behind her calling for Draco to follow her. 

Draco departed without a second glance back at Hotaru-- it was her decision if she wanted to sacrifice herself for the rest of the group. 

As Terry and Draco ran the werewolf turned to them, and began running after them before Hotaru ran in front of the werewolf, stopping it in it's tracks. 

It growled at her, howling. 

"You're not going anywhere, _I_ am your enemy. You cannot run from me." She said, keeping eye contact with her opponent which only seemed to anger it more. 

She glared at it, swinging her glaive, "Come on." 

The werewolf growled and lashed out at her, she twirled out of the way, facing the werewolf once more in a fighting stance. 

She pointed the glaive at it, spinning it so the longer end was on the bottom, she continued taunting it in that way, causing it to run at her, growl, howl, while she simply avoided its attacks and shifted her weapon. 

The truth was she didn't want to kill it, because it was a person. And she knew that if she got too close to it... it _would_ bite her... and one day someone could be hunting her. 

So she only hit the werewolf once with her weapon, and even then it was the blunt end of her weapon and she did that only to draw its attention back to her whenever it seemed ready to escape. 

It charged at her and as she was moving out of the way a rock that had been uprooted earlier by her foot caused her to lose her balance and fall. 

Fear gripped her immediately as the werewolf drew nearer at a fast pace but to her everything seemed to be happening in slow motion. 

Her breath hitched and her fingers fumbled for her wand, which she had found out was a fast more effective way to cast her attacks. 

Since she had accidentally caused her glaive to dematerialize somehow. She gasped for breath, her fingers gripping her wands as she struggled to pull it out of her pocket-- backing her body away with her feet as she managed to get it out and utter the words to save her life. 

But her mind was completely blank at the moment, the fear in her was so strong, her adrenaline pumping and causing her to abandon all thought process. 

The werewolf was practically on her now, it seemed cruel to see the werewolf taking its time stalking over to her because it knew it had won. 

"Saturn... Saturn protection... ugh." Tears nearly sprang to her eyes as she wished desperately that someone, something, would save her. 

The werewolf jumped at her just as she was cornered against a tree. 

"SATURN SILENCE WALL!" she cried finally, shutting her eyes tightly against her attacker when she heard it whine and something heavy fall to the ground. 

She never did find out for certain if it was Hagrid who saved her... or her own 'spell'. 

Her breath came in hiccoughs, her chest rising and falling as she stared at the fallen body of the werewolf as it reverted to its human state. 

Hagrid breathed a sigh of relief, both when he saw that Hotaru was all right and who the werewolf was. "She's not dead, just a tranquilizer dart..." Hagrid explained, motioning to the young girl on the floor. He had been worried that the werewolf was Lupin... 

"Will she be all right?" Usagi asked, looking down at the young--naked--girl. 

Immediately after seeing her, Rei covered Draco's eyes. 

"Yes, she'll be all right so long as we take her to Madame Pomfrey, it's a fairly strong tranquilizer for such a little thing..." 

Hotaru took off her Hogwarts robe, leaving her in her black leggings and black longsleeve fluffy sweater. She draped the robe over the girl and asked who was going to carry her back to the premises. The obvious people would be either Hagrid or Draco... 

...though she wasn't sure she wanted Draco to carry a naked girl back to the castle. Not because she liked him or anything absurd like that... it was just, the girl might wake up and go ballistic on him or something. 

...Even if she probably wasn't going to wake up for another couple of hours. 

"Draco will have to carry her, the rest of you go on and get back to your common rooms and go to sleep. Detentions over-- Hotaru, good job." 

As the rest of the group began walking off Hagrid stopped Hotaru by tapping on her shoulder, she looked up at him feeling as if she was looking up at the sky. 

"She... didn't bite ya did she?" he asked. 

Hotaru shook her head, "No, thanks to you Hagrid." 

"Aye, that wasn't me... I wouldn't have gotten there in time. That was Malfoy." Hagrid said, "Yer very lucky... though it wasn't smart of ye to go and tell the rest of your teammates to just leave ya..." 

Hotaru nodded, apologizing. 

"Run along now, it's passed yer bedtime." 

Hotaru nodded once more, bowing to him before running after the group. 

She caught up with them, Draco blushing profusely. 

So _he_ had saved her? The blushing teenager? 

She 'hmph'ed, not realizing that she'd done so out loud before Rei patted her back pretending to console her. 

"It's a good thing you put your robe over her, hm?" Usagi whisped, laughing slightly. "I don't know if he could get any more red." 

Rei thwapped Usagi over the head, flipping her raven-colored hair over her shoulder, "I'm just glad we got that over with." 

"Hotaru!" Terry called, moving to the left of the senshi of silence. "You didn't get bitten did you?" 

Hotaru shook her head, "No..." 

"Wow! You're so cool! You held out for almost 15 minutes!" Terry said, clapping, "Most people wouldn't last more than 5. Though if we had gotten there any later ... I don't think things would have gone as well." 

Hotaru remembered that she had used her Silence Wall attack just as they got there and she shrugged softly, "I'm not so sure about that..." 

"Face it Tomoe, without our help you would've become like her." Draco said, motioning to the girl with a slight hint of a blush on his cheeks-- he had gained his composure as the girls were talking. 

"You mean naked and in your arms?" Rei asked slyly, determined to get some spark between the two by the end of the semester. 

Draco glared over at Rei, "I mean a werewolf." 

"Don't women die if they're bitten?" Usagi asked, being intelligent for once, "I read that in one of our texts. Only men can become werewolves, women will die if they are bitten." 

"Then how do you explain her?" Rei asked. 

Ami looked over at the girl, "I too have been reading ahead in my texts, I didn't expect it of Usagi, so I thought I was the only one who found it odd..." 

Everyone looked at Ami (except Draco who was too busy focusing on-- ... Hogwarts), waiting for her to continue. 

"...but I was pondering it for a long time, ever since we left the Dark Forest in fact, and I came to a conclusion I think." 

Terry nodded, "As did I." Both _were_ Ravenclaws afterall. Though Terry always seemed to forget that Draco wasn't the only Slytherin there. 

You'd think Ravenclaws would be smart enough to stay out of detention though... 

"She must be an animagus. Though an animagus who lost the ability to keep control of her mind during the full moon state." Terry explained. 

"There's something in a book about animagi that says ... the person does not choose there form. It's dangerous if one turns into a wolf-- or a werewolf as their form because then the form sets itself into their bloodstream and they can't help but to turn into their animal form during the full moon." 

"So ... you're saying this girl can turn into a wolf at will-- but even if she doesn't want to during the full moon she will anyway?" Rei asked, making sure she heard everything right. 

"Theoretically." Ami replied, "We'll have to wait until she wakes up to know for sure." 

They made it back to Hogwarts, Draco heading to the hospital wing, Usagi heading back to Hufflepuff, Ami and Terry heading to the Ravenclaw Common Room, Hotaru heading to the Slytherin Common Room, and Rei following Draco once everyone was too far ahead to notice her absence. 

She waited for him outside the hospital wing, it didn't take long for him to exit, Hotaru's robe in hand. 

"Hey Malfoy." Rei called out, her eyes shifting around the hallway to make sure that no one saw her conversing with a Slytherin such as Malfoy... 

Draco turned, "What do you want Hino?" he asked, his tone sounding impatient. 

"What do you think of Hotaru?" Rei asked, "don't worry I won't tell her." 

Draco looked at her calculatingly, "What does it matter?" 

"These are matters of the heart I'm talking about." Rei said, looking side to side, "So come on, just tell me." 

"I think..." 

"Yes?" 

"I think... that it isn't any of your business Hino, and I'd watch my back if I were you." he said before proceeding in walking away. 

Rei blinked and watched him leave, "Cruel." she said shaking her head, she'd get it out of him one way or another... even if she had to beat it out of him. Or cast a spell or a charm or-- 

A grin formed on her face, that wasn't a bad idea at all... 

------ 

To be continued!! 

Vale: Yes, I know, you waited a long time for this short chapter but I promise I'll start updating a lot more often so it'll be all better! 

Vince: It's short but it's better than nothing right? 

Thing that must be touched upon: 

To **G. Lo**: The couples aren't up to us, so it's not us you should complain to-- we live by the polls, y'know? hehe. But I know-- I can't really see it happening either but we're not in the least homophobic so -shrug- oh well. and why were you speaking in a French accent when you were speaking Spanish? heehee 

Now to the stupid people: 

To _optional_: Vince here, just because Vale doesn't like being mean to people and such. This is fanfiction, even more so it's a crossover making it fairly AUish on it's own. You must lead a very very boring life to get so worked up over a simple fanfic. So simply put: it's called FANFICTION person, fanfiction. Meaning I have the creative license to change whatever the hell I want to. 

To _Guaridan of Mercury_: Please don't use Japanese if you have no idea what you're saying. Stick to english, first of all it's not a yaoi fic if it's Hermione/Ami, it would be shoujo-ai or yuri-- definitely not hentai either.. -begin sarcasm- how smart of you -end sarcasm- 

To _kitty demon_: -sighs- Vince here again, yaoi, not yaou. You think we care about flames? Of course not-- if we don't get a couple flames it's like people really aren't reading. So if you flame us, all you get is 5 college students laughing their asses off at you. And I'm not bringing in other anime, (not animes because that would be grammatically incorrect), and it would be Mirai nor Miari. Just letting you know. 

To _neko enchantress_: Vince again, that's odd...you have the exact same spelling of yaoi as kitty demon. and the same threat, and neko means cat! -dramatic gasp- simply put, again, we don't give a monkey's ass about flames :) yet we reply to them just to let you know we read them. And take them into consideration every now and then. If they're written well... and yours isn't-- so we don't really care. 

Vince: Ohohoho, and thanks to all the stupid people, muwahha, if Ami/Hermione does win we'll write ultra nasty things between them and send mail bombs to their accounts with it inside-- MUWAHAHA 

Vale: -hits Vince- She's kidding. We wouldn't ever do that. .. ... but you know, if you do flame us, the only way to keep the flame up there if we want to delete us is to log in. And that's dangerous because then we'll have your e-mail address -grins innocently- 

And thanks to everyone else who reviewed -huggles you all and hands you cookies- And sorry for taking so long on this!


End file.
